


Someday

by sligm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3rd person pov, Angst, Background Karolsen, F/F, Maggie Jealous of Supergirl, Maggie POV, Minor Character Death, Post 2x07, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sligm/pseuds/sligm
Summary: Maybe Maggie was right.  Maybe now wasn't their time.  Maybe they were better off as friends.  Maybe Alex needed to know herself outside of Maggie.  But there was one 'maybe' that Maggie wasn't ready to accept just yet.Maybe someday.





	1. Chapter 1

“Pool tomorrow night?” Maggie blinked once and began to nod.  But she stopped herself, because those three words meant so much to her.  A nod wasn't enough.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” she responded instead.  

-

She sat at the bar, facing the door.  Her leg was shaking, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop.  It was Alex who had offered the invitation, but Maggie realized just how much harm could be done in twenty-four hours. So when she saw Alex’s familiar soft eyes find hers as she walked through the door, she let out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.  

Maggie got up from the stool she was on and walked over to meet Alex, barely able to contain the smile she felt come across her face.  The corner of Alex’s mouth pulled up into an almost smile, but Maggie saw the way she clenched her jaw innstead.  Maggie felt a pang in her chest, but she understood that Alex was keeping herself safe.  And she was grateful that Alex had offered to see her at all.

“Danvers, hey,” she offered coolly.  Maggie wasn’t trying to make this harder than it should be for Alex, so she was trying out keeping things professional first.  

“Hi,” Alex responded almost inaudibly.  She stood tall and Maggie couldn’t help but notice the way she had her arms crossed over her chest defensively.  But her eyes spoke another language entirely.  She saw that same wonder and love that she had seen the night that Alex had kissed her, and Maggie knew then, that Alex really did mean it when she accepted her invitation to be friends.  

Someday.

-

“You know, it really wouldn’t hurt you to try.” Alex remarked before Maggie’s third attempt at sinking in her ‘3’ ball.  Maggie looked up from her gaze on the cue ball, and Alex shrugged innocently as she smirked down at her.

“This is actually me trying,” she said confidently as she hit the ball and missed.  Again.  Alex covered her mouth with one hand and looked over at Maggie.  She raised an eyebrow at her, and Maggie’s slight annoyance at herself faded into a sudden admiration for the hearty laugh that escaped Alex’s lips through spread fingers. She felt herself smile at Alex, not able to contain it.

She watched the way Alex’s eyes settled on hers, and Maggie had never been more grateful for the beautiful brown of her eyes.  

“Thank you.”  Maggie almost whispered when she said it.  Confusion crossed Alex’s face and her head tilted slightly sideways in delight.

“For what, trash talking you before you shoot your shot?” she quipped back, trying not to laugh.  Maggie looked away, because she wasn’t sure what she was going to say.  She fixed her gaze on the floor and shook her head as an airy chuckle dripped from her lips.  

“No, for this.  For letting me be here, with you, right now.”  The smile quickly slipped from Alex’s mouth, and Maggie saw the way she tried to respond without any words coming out, mentally trying to come up with what to say.

“Yeah, well...y’know…,” Maggie saw the way Alex swallowed before continuing, “...you’re important to me, too.”  Alex cleared her throat, and Maggie could only nod to show Alex that it wasn’t necessary for her to elaborate.  Because she knew what she meant.  

Someday.

-

When she noticed the awkwardness she had created between the two of them again, Maggie regretted her words.  Not because she wasn’t thankful for Alex inviting her, but because she understood how hard it must be for Alex, to have Maggie standing next to her just a week after breaking her heart.  

But they got past it again.  They continued the night, not as if Maggie hadn’t said those words, but as it she had said them and they both understood the space that they each occupied in each other’s lives.  And how much they both needed their relationship to work, even if it was simply a friendship for the time being.  So as Maggie walked Alex to her car, she felt a lightness in herself, because she knew they would be okay.

“I don’t think your sister liked me very much when we met the other day,” Maggie mentioned nervously.  She looked to see Alex’s expression, but the blackness of the night obscured her reaction.  The empty street was lighted only by the dim, flickering streetlight standing over Alex’s car, and the click of Alex’s heels the only sound that echoed down the deserted street.

“Yeah, I might have mentioned to her what went down that night at the bar when I kissed you,” she strained.  Maggie didn’t need the light to know the expression she was wearing on her face in that moment.  Alex, however, was grateful that Maggie couldn’t see her face as she felt herself turn red.

“I figured,” she let out a chuckle, and continued.  “I just hope I can make a better impression the next time I see her.”

“Oh, you don’t need to do that.  Kara understands where we are.  She knows what you mea-”  Alex cut herself off, suddenly.  The sound of her heels stopped, as she paused mid-step.  “Kara knows that we’re just friends.”

Maggie knew that it hurt Alex as much to say that, as it did for her to hear it, but she also knew it was something that she needed to say.  They stood in the darkness, needing the small security of not knowing how the other was reacting to have the courage to say what needed to be said.

“Right, yeah.  I just don’t want her to think lowly of me,  I know how much she means to you, and she was the first person you came out to.  That’s something you’re gonna carry with your relationship with her for a long time.”

There was a silence on both ends before Alex replied.

“It was you.”  

“What?” Maggie questioned, confused this time.

“You were.  The first person I came out to, I mean.”

Maggie paused as she struggled for a way to reply.  She hadn’t been aware of it when she said it, but she knew that this couldn’t be about herself.

“Right.  Yeah, I just meant like...of your...um, in yo-your family.  That’s what I meant.  If you decide to tell your parents, it’ll be easier with her there, y’know?” Whew, good save.  

Alex replied with a sigh.

“I hadn’t even thought about that,” she said as her voice broke just a bit.  

“You mean about telling your parents?” Maggie continued, hesitantly.

“Just my mom for now, my dad’s gone,” she replied as her voice faltered.  A shudder ran down her spine, and Maggie realized how cold the air around them was.  She reached for Alex’s hand and and guided her the rest of the distance towards the car.  Maggie slid the keys from Alex’s other hand, and opened the door to let them both inside.  They sat in a pensive silence as Maggie watched the many expressions that cycled through Alex’s face.

“I’m sorry, about your dad.  I had no idea.”  Maggie rested a reassuring hand on her leg.

“Oh no, he’s not gone, gone.  He was taken when I was younger it’s been over fifteen years, actually.  He’s coming home soon, though.”  Maggie noticed a certainty in the way she reaffirmed that.  Perhaps it was her way of dealing with it: denial.  

“I’m sure he is,” she reassured, anyways. She felt Alex pull away from her then.  

“He is.  Supergirl found him.  She promised that she’d bring him home, and I know she will.” Maggie noticed the way her voice got higher, and she gave her thigh a light squeeze to let her know she was there.  She wasn’t sure how to continue, but she knew that she wasn’t supposed to leave Alex right then.

“So Supergirl.  You two seem to get along…,” Maggie trailed off.  She heard Alex take a breath in and let it out before she continued.

“Yeah, well we usually end up working together at the DEO.  We really have to get along when we work together.” It was obvious that Alex wasn’t disclosing the entirety of their relationship.

“It’s more than that though.  You’re close.”  Alex looked at her then.  She looked panicked, and Maggie knew then, that there was definitely more to their relationship then she was letting on.  Alex let out a nervous laugh, and she faced ahead at the road in front of her.  

“Its getting late, I really think I should go.”  Alex tensed as she said that, and Maggie suddenly became aware of the placement of her hand on Alex’s leg.  She pulled her hand back, but Alex stopped her by placing her hand over Maggie’s.  “Thank you for this tonight, I had a lot of fun.”

“It’s you I should be thanking.  I had fun, too.”  Alex smiled at that, and Maggie couldn’t contain her own then, either.  As they both sat in the almost-darkness of the night, only the streetlight to offer them light, Maggie felt a tug in her stomach.  And before she could do something she would regret, Maggie pulled her hand back and used it to open the car door.  “‘Night Danvers.”

“Goodnight Maggie.” But by the time Alex had responded, Maggie was already out of the car.  

She walked the couple of feet to her car on the opposite side of the road, and pulled herself together enough to look back reassuringly, and wave at Alex.  She let herself into her own car, but not before she breathed in the cold night air.  Maggie shut the door of her car and wrapped her hands around the steering wheel, watching as her knuckles turned white.  

How was she supposed to be Alex’s friend when her mind raced with how much she wanted to press her lips to the warm softness of Alex’s mouth?  She knew that it wasn’t fair to either of them to go around pretending like there was nothing between them, but it had been her decision to not pursue anything romantic.  She'd made that abundantly clear.

She was the one who had broken Alex’s heart, but that didn’t stop her from hurting at the mere thought of never being with Alex.  For her, it wasn’t a matter of if, but when.  But instead, she turned on the engine of her patrol car, and sped away.  She knew the answer, but she was trying to keep the word at bay.

“Someday,” she whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie hadn’t seen much of Alex outside of running into her at crime scenes here and there.  The tension was still there, but she recognized it as something other than that of hostility.  They were both trying hard to not cross any boundaries; Alex knowing Maggie wasn’t interested, and Maggie knowing that that wasn’t true, but both aware that they had agreed on friends.  

That morning, Maggie was just following up on an alleged suicide that seemed pretty cut and dry on the surface.  So when Alex showed up with Supergirl following close behind, she was a little taken aback.

“Sawyer, I need you to clear everyone out of here within a two block radius,” Alex said with a sense of urgency.  She was panicked, but Maggie knew she was trying to keep her composure.  Supergirl ran over to where the body lay, the man in perhaps his late forties that they had pulled out of the lake just a few minutes earlier.  

“We need to get him out of here, it’s not safe to have him out in the open like this,” the blond woman began.  She was talking with her usual authority, but her eyes were glued to the body, terror spread over her face.  She turned towards Alex as she kneeled beside the body and motioned for her to hand her her gun.  Maggie stood there watching them, no need to speak as they worked almost uniformly.  She was in awe of the way they worked together.  She was cast out of the spell when Alex turned to look at her in the eyes for the first time since she had arrived.

“Why are you still standing there, Sawyer? I need these people out, now!” Alex was almost keeping her gaze away from the body on purpose, like she was scared of what she would see.  It was then that Maggie motioned for everyone to clear out.  Luckily they had moved the body to an abandoned lot in order to avoid the curious gaze of the joggers and swimmers that walked through the park surrounding the lake.  

But Maggie remained where she was, making sure everyone else was evacuated and keeping an eye on Alex.  Her back was turned away from the body, when she heard the echo of the gunshots ring through the lot.  She reached for her gun as she turned to see where the shots had fired from, to see Supergirl standing over the body with Alex’s gun fixed on the dead man’s chest.

She stood there, half in shock, and half in fear as she watched the hard gaze Supergirl had on the body.  She didn’t understand why she had felt it necessary to shoot a very dead, very human, body.

“Hey, what the hell was that?!?” Maggie exclaimed from behind Alex, who was watching Supergirl.

“Maggie, I told you to  _ leave _ ! What are you still doing here?” she questioned, seemingly upset to find that the other woman was still there.  

“I’m not leaving if you’re not, and it’s a good thing I didn’t.  You didn’t answer my question, what was that?” Alex faced her now, visibly shaken as she searched for the right words.  In that instant, Supergirl walked passed Alex and responded directly at Maggie.  

“This is federal jurisdiction now, and you would be safer further from the scene.  I’m gonna need you and the entire NCPD to fall back on this one, we have it from here.”  Supergirl’s tone was entirely professional, and very nearly hostile.  Alex stood frozen as she nodded in Maggie’s direction, reassuring her.

“It’s not safe here, Maggie.”

“Then I’m taking you with me,” Maggie challenged almost immediately.  She wasn’t too sure how well that would go over when she said it, but when the words left her mouth, she crossed her arms in defiance.  Inside, however, she was panicking at the entire situation and the steely gaze that the Girl of Steel was shooting her way.

Alex turned to Supergirl, and she nodded her head as she pursed her lips.  Alex let out a sigh, and she turned to face Maggie again.

“Is that the only way I can get you to leave?” She asked, cautiously.  

“Yup,” Maggie responded.  Normally, she wouldn’t be this stubborn, but she could see how shaken both Alex and Supergirl were, and she wasn’t gonna leave Alex somewhere she could get herself killed.  Luckily, Alex seemed to understand.  It seemed as though she knew it was s]her job, but she would rather be anywhere else.  She ran to Supergirl and embraced her as Maggie watched her whisper something into her ear.  Supergirl nodded and motioned for her to join Maggie and leave.

Alex pulled away from Supergirl and stumbled as she made her way over to Maggie.  Maggie grabbed her hand to keep her upright, and pulled her onto Alex’s bike.  She jumped on the front, and pulled Alex on behind her.  She tentatively wrapped her arms around Maggie’s abdomen, but now was not the time to worry about personal space.  

As Maggie pulled Alex against her back completely, she turned back to where Supergirl was hovering over the body, and she watched in disbelief as it went up in flames.  A strong wind ran through the lot, and Maggie brought the engine to life as she sped across the lot.  Alex was still as she held onto her tightly, and she began to worry that it was something other than shock.  Her hands were balled into fists as she desperately clung to the white shirt Maggie was wearing.

As soon as they were far enough that they could only feel a small gust of wind, Maggie pulled the bike to a halt and pulled off her helmet.  She hopped off the bike and pulled off Alex’s helmet as well.  

“Danvers, you okay? Talk to me,” she said, almost pleading.  Alex had her eyes squeezed shut, and Maggie watched as a tear streamed down the corner of her eye. “Danvers, please,” she begged.  Maggie had pulled her off of the bike, sitting her down on the wooden bench beside them. “Alex, say something.”

“My d-dad,” she croaked out.  Her lip began to quiver as she let out a heartbreaking sob that wracked through her entire body.  Maggie had her arms wrapped around her in an instant as she felt Alex fall apart in her arms.  She could feel the tears bleed through her shirt as Alex gasped for breath.  Maggie ran her arm soothingly down her back, and bit down on her lip to keep it from quivering as well.  She couldn’t stand to see her cry.

“Shhh…,” she whispered as she held her close, but she knew there was nothing that she could say to make this easier.  Maggie pressed a kiss into her hair, and continued to hold her until she heard an explosion so strong that the ground beneath them trembled. Alex tensed and pulled away from Maggie then.  She began to climb back onto her bike as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.  

“I have to get to her,” she mumbled.

“No, Alex.  You have to sit down.  Stay with me.  She’s Supergirl, she can take care of herself,” Maggie insisted, watching the determination on Alex’s face at the idea of going back to the scene.

“I have to keep her safe, Maggie.  It’s not safe anymore!”  Alex was practically screaming, but before she could drive away, Supergirl flew towards them and stopped just feet away from Alex.

“I’m so sorry, Alex.  The gun didn’t work.”  Supergirl was trying to hold herself together, but seeing Alex’s face was enough to break anyone.  Including her.

Maggie watched as Alex dropped the bike and ran towards her.  They held each other with such familiarity.  Maggie wasn’t sure what to do standing there, because it all felt so intimate.  She felt like she was intruding.

“It’s not your fault.  We should have found him earlier.  We should have kept searching for CADMUS,” she was almost whispering into the superhero’s shoulder.  Those words were what broke Supergirl. 

They stood like that for what felt like forever, holding each other, crying.  Maggie watched them from where she stood.  After what felt like hours, Supergirl pulled away and pressed a comforting kiss on Alex’s cheek.  She rubbed the back of Alex’s head and then whispered something to her.  She seemed to have reminded her that Maggie was standing by, watching them.  Alex nodded and tried to rub away the tears beneath her eyes as she began to approach Maggie.

“Let me take you home.”  Maggie wasn’t asking Alex, she was telling her. 

“Supergirl can take me back, it’s fine.”

“Alex, let me take you home.  I just need to make sure you are okay,” Maggie was only insisting, because she knew that she wouldn’t be able to keep herself away from Alex.  Not at a time like this.

Alex stood there, and she must have known the same.

“Okay,” she said it almost sounding resigned.  She’d been through a lot in a short span of time.  Maggie took her hand and walked her over to the bike that Supergirl had picked up before she disappeared.  Maggie hadn’t even noticed when she left.  She probably went back to the scene, picking up whatever was left of her crime scene;  _ of Alex’s dad. _

They rode all the way to Alex’s apartment and Maggie could feel the way the other woman pressed the her face into her shoulders.  She was sure Alex was still crying, but she couldn’t be sure over the roar of the engine.

When they arrived at the apartment, Maggie wasn’t quite sure what she could say, so instead, she just walked her up the stairs and through the door.  She eyed Alex worriedly and searched for blankets to wrap Alex in.  

“Do you wanna head into the shower?  I can make you up something to have once you come out.”

Maggie was worried, sure, but she didn’t want to treat Alex like a child.  She knew she wouldn’t appreciate that.  Alex looked at her with an empty stare and nodded as she walked past Maggie and into her bathroom.  Maggie placed a pot on the spotless stove looking for a tea she could prepare for Alex.  As soon as Alex got the water running, Maggie heard a knock at the window.  She opened it to find Supergirl standing directly in front of her.  Except she looked different.  The hope and strength and love that she always radiated were dimmed.  Maggie wasn’t sure who was more affected by the events earlier, Supergirl, or Alex.

“I wasn’t sure if you would show up again.  You just sort of disappeared,” Maggie offered.  She wasn’t sure what else there was to say.

“I needed to go back, see what I could do at the scene.”  Her voice made her sound so  _ tired _ .  Like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, and she’d been holding it for ages.  Maggie stepped aside to let Supergirl in, although it was more of a formality.  Supergirl didn’t need her permission if she wanted to enter.  “Thank you for taking care of her, Detective.  I’m not sure it would have been wise for me to be around her right now, she needs to get away from the pain.”

Supergirl steered herself towards the couch and collapsed onto the pillows that Maggie had gathered for Alex.  She looked so lost, and Maggie was still unsure why she was so affected by everything.  So she decided to ask.

“Umm, you don’t need to answer if you’d rather not, but what did you mean when you said that the gun didn’t work?  And why did you...erm...sh-shoot him?”  Maggie asked, but she wasn’t sure how Supergirl would react, so she braced herself.

“He was infected.  His body was, at least.  CADMUS had been using human subjects for experimentation.  He had played the part of the faithful follower, but last week, he helped me escape when CADMUS picked me up.”  Maggie could see the way she tried to push the memories from her head, flinching as she remembered.  She had never noticed just how young Supergirl looked.  

Maggie waited as Supergirl continued, “they used a drug called Bz-Rk on him.  Its effects consist of increase in size and strength until inevitable combustion.  They were planning on using him to unleash chaos upon the city, leaving him to die once he did their dirty work.” It was then that Maggie noticed the tears spilling onto Supergirl’s cape as her head hung low while she spoke.  Maggie placed a hand on Supergirl’s knee, and she heard her sniffle as she continued.

“But he jumped off the bridge after breaking out.  He was trying to protect the city.  Not from himself, but from CADMUS.  We made the gun in hopes of using our anecdote to reverse the effects and find a way to incubate and regenerate the cells he had lost.  But it didn’t work.  When he went up in flames, I tried to extinguish the fire, but it was too late to prevent his combustion.”  She stopped as she let out a sob, not being able to contain herself any longer.  Through broken cries, she added, “Jeremiah Danvers was a hero, Detective.”

“He was.  No one will  _ ever _ take that from him.”  She reached her other hand to take Supergirl’s in her own, but Supergirl hugged her back.  

“Take care of her for me, please.  Tell her that I’ll be with Kara.”

“Of course,” and with that, Maggie felt a whoosh as Supergirl zoomed past her and out the window just as Alex opened the door and walked into the living room where Maggie sat.  She stood before her, looking more broken and sad than Maggie could have ever imagined her looking.  Maggie took her hand and pulled her into the seat beside her that Supergirl had just occupied.  

Maggie pulled a blanket over her lap as Alex folded her legs beneath her and into the couch.  Maggie walked back to the stove and poured the tea into the mug that sat on the drying rack.  She made her way back to the couch and sat beside Alex, wrapping her arm around her.  And although she had expected the tentativeness that Alex had shown her the past week, all that was gone in a second.  Alex succumbed herself against the warmth of Maggie’s body, and rested her head on Maggie’s chest.  

They sat there in silence, and Maggie listened to Alex’s breath go from rapid and anguished, to calm as she fell asleep in Maggie’s arms.  In that instant, there was nowhere she was eager to be, but there.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't revise any of my work until after I publish, so forgive me if this chapter is a mess. I'll get back to it later. And I apologize for the development. I wasn't sure where I was taking the scene, until I came up with that idea. Again, I appreciate any and all comments down below!

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on continuing this story, just let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
